wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa Itongo/II/4
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Zdrada Był słoneczny poranek. Wnętrze puszczy, podobne do odwiecznego chramu, oddychało tajemnicą. Półmrok, powiernik istot zagadkowych, rozpinał tu zawsze zdradliwe więcierze. Szare ich, cieńsze od pajęczej przędzy nici wiązały się w niewidzialne supły pomiędzy pniami palm, drzew mangrowiowych i figowców. W dziedzinie półbrzasku snuły się cienie i kształty, kryły poza nabrzmiałymi w kształcie butelek trzonami flaszowców, przywierały do pokręconych wężowato korzeni igławy lub spłoszone przykucały w zbitych na kołtun i nie do rozwikłania zaroślach niebieskawego skrubu. Tam, spoza parości chlebowca, wyglądały czyjeś oczy dzikie, płochliwe a ciekawe, ówdzie, przez spławy mlekiem ociekającego krowieńca''krowieniec'' — tzw. drzewo krowie, wydzielające sok podobny w smaku do mleka. autorski, szarzał zarys postaci ni to ludzkiej, ni to zwierzęcej. Na strzelistych araukariach''araukaria'' — roślina iglasta występująca w rejonie Australii i Oceanii. edytorski huśtały się żółto-zielone papugi kakapo i „keo” lub podskakiwał z gałęzi na gałąź bezskrzydły ptak „kiwi”. Po ziemi pełzały w fantastycznych skrętach kennedie i fiołkowe swanosy, z olbrzymich eukaliptusów zwieszał się szkarłatny lorantus. Ze szczelin zabłąkanych tu wędrownych skał i głazów wystrzelał na wysokiej łodydze wielki jak ludzka głowa, czerwony waratah, dookoła pni rzewni, sagowców''sagowce'' — rośliny podzwrotnikowe przypominające palmy. edytorski i pochutnika owijał się morderczy matopalo i dusił je powoli w pasożytniczych uściskach. Przecedzone przez dzikie oplącza lian, paproci, surmii''surmia'' — rodzaj rośliny dającej jagody. edytorski, drążni''drążnia'' — cekropka, tropikalne drzewo południowoamerykańskie. edytorski i ramienic''ramienica'' — gatunek wodorostu. edytorski słońce wpadało w zaułki puszczy poświetlą zmorowatą, zielonkawą, rozświecało na chwilę zakazane komysze i mateczniki, przedpotopowe zasieki i zastrzały i przerażone tym, co ujrzało, cofało się z powrotem. Tu, z tej zielonej matni, nigdy nie przemierzonej ludzką stopą, unosił się wieczyście czad rozkładających się zwłok roślinnych i zwierzęcych. Z czarnej lub brudnoczerwonej wody, zakisłej kożuchami prawieków, wywiązywały się opary ostre i zjadliwe i odpływały trującymi falami ku brzegom puszczy... Na kraju boru, niedaleko stołecznej osady, kończyli poranne modły za powodzenie tongalerów, wysłanych przed miesiącem na poszukiwanie świętej rośliny. Szaman Wangarua odpasał z bioder rzemień spleciony z włókien tappy i rozwiązał trzydziesty z rzędu supeł, odpowiadający trzydziestemu dniowi wędrówki poszukiwaczy tongi. Usta modlących się przez chwilę umilkły i dusze ich przeniosły się w dal, ku braciom zbieraczom i ich wodzowi, który wedle umowy o tejże dnia godzinie rozwiązywał też trzydziesty supeł na swym rzemiennym kalendarzu. Tak to dzień po dniu ci, co pozostali w domu, śledzili pochód braci-pielgrzymów, a modły ich, życzenia i myśli towarzyszyły im w drodze, przynosiły szczęście w poszukiwaniach i utwierdzały na duchu. W tym samym czasie żony tongalerów, by podzielić z nimi na odległość niewygody i umartwienia podróży, wstrzymywały się od obfitego jadła, soli, kąpieli, wystrzegały się szybszych ruchów i biegania z obawy przed nadwyrężeniem ciała i zaszkodzeniem przez to nieobecnym mężom. Bo między małżonkami związek ciała i duszy silniejszy jest niż między ludźmi sobie obcymi i nieraz to, co spotyka jedno z nich, „odbija się” na odległość na drugim... Tym razem podróż zbieraczy tongi przeciągnęła się poza zwykły czasokres i niepokój o ich losy nurtował serca oczekujących ich braci. Prócz tego były troski stokroć większe. Przepowiednia bliskiej wojny wyrzeczona ustami itonguara przed miesiącem zdawała się spełniać. Początkiem smutnych ziszczeń było zniknięcie szamana Marankagui nazajutrz po „próbie siły” i tryumfie tłumacza woli umarłych. Przebąkiwano o zdradzie. Huanako w porozumieniu z Atahualpą, Izaną i itonguarem zarządził natychmiastowe zbrojenia. W ciągu dni 30 ściągnięto wojowników z wszystkich osad kraju, wykuto tysiące tarcz, wyostrzono bezlik tomahawków, włóczni i dzid. Od rana do późnej nocy grzmiały po kuźniach młoty i wykuwały na rozkaz białych wodzów nowe, nie znane dotychczas rodzaje broni. Potem przyszły próby robienia tą bronią i wielkie ćwiczenia bojowe pod osobistym kierownictwem itonguara i Atahualpy. Wypadły świetnie. Po jednej z tych gier wojskowych obaj biali zacierali ręce i śmiali się jak szaleni, a Atahualpa, jak zwykle zuchwały trochę i rubaszny, ośmielił się poklepać po plecach wodza Izanę. Dzień dzisiejszy miał być ostatnim dniem przygotowań i miał się zakończyć ogólnym przeglądem sił zbrojnych. Toteż kapłani szli w zamyśleniu z miejsca modłów na majdan zebrań wojskowych. Tu oczekiwali ich już itonguar i Atahualpa, otoczeni świtą i zastępami wojowników. Po miesięcznym pobycie na wyspie Gniewosz zmienił się ogromnie. Narzucona mu przez krajowców rola nie tylko nie skrępowała w niczym swobody jego ruchów, lecz owszem, spotęgowała poczucie pewności siebie i wyższości nad otoczeniem. Był naprawdę ich itonguarem, drogmanem zaświatów, kierownikiem pierwotnych i naiwnych umysłowości. W krótkim czasie opanował wybornie ich język i władał nim sprawniej niż niejeden tubylec. Ta łatwość w wyuczeniu się ich mowy przyczyniła się też bardzo do podniesienia go w oczach Itonganów. Przypisywali to wpływowi duchów, które znać otaczały go szczególniejszą łaską. Ucieczka Marankagui zazdrosnego o wpływy, zakrawająca na zdradę, wzmocniła jeszcze stanowisko itonguara. Uważano krok szamana za realizację jego przepowiedni. Z największym jednak uznaniem spotkała się energia, z jaką w przeciągu miesiąca przy pomocy Atahualpy zorganizował wojsko i przygotował kraj do wojny. Toteż chodził itonguar wśród nich skąpany w chwale jak w słońcu i krążyły pogłoski, że właśnie z powodu niego dotychczas odwlekano wybór króla. Podobno starszyzna obawiała się, by blask, jaki padał od jego postaci, nie przyćmił od pierwszej chwili nowego władcy. I nikt prócz Huanaki nie przeczuwał, że dzień dzisiejszy miał przynieść i pod tym względem rozstrzygnięcie. Gdy już zebrały się tłumy i wodzowie uszykowali wojsko, itonguar wstąpił na pagórek w środku majdanu i uderzył włócznią o tarczę na znak, że chce przemówić. Szmery zgłuchły. Setki tysięcy oczu zatrzymały się na „kochanku duchów”. A on, wsparty na włóczni, wysmukły i muskularny jak młody bożek wojny, zawołał donośnie: — Mężowie plemienia Itonganów Jasnych, nadszedł dla was czas próby. Teraz złożycie dowody, żeście potomkami najstarszego rodu na ziemi, że w żyłach waszych płynie szlachetna krew wielkich wodzów i zdobywców. Oto wśliznęła się pomiędzy was jakaś jadowita żmija krwi niepewnej, złajniczej i podszywszy się, nie wiem jak, pod skórę szamana, przez wiele lat oszukiwała was podle. Teraz, gdy wola duchów położyła kres jego szalbierstwom, zrzucił przybraną skórę i zbiegł na Południe do waszych wrogów. Tą żmiją, tym zdrajcą jest Marankagua, który może w tej chwili bierze z rąk króla Czarnych, Tarmakorego, pieniądze za sprzedaną krew braci! Słowa itonguara podziałały jak iskra na prochy. Posypały się gradem na głowę zbiega i zdrajcy przekleństwa i złorzeczenia. Dotychczas nikt publicznie nie ośmielił się rzucić kamieniem potępienia na szamana. Wstrzymywał ludzi zabobonny lęk przed jego zemstą i czarami. Teraz, gdy mieli za sobą powagę itonguara, nikt nie kładł tamy oburzeniu i rozwiązały się języki. Wszystkie oszustwa, wszystkie nieudane tricki i poronione zabiegi lekarskie Wielkiej Medycyny stanęły teraz pod pręgierzem publicznym. — Taberany niech go strącą w przepaście Rotowery! — Niech ugotuje swego dziadka!Niech ugotuje... — ślady dawnego ludożerstwa. autorski — Oszust jeden! Żonę mi na śmierć podkurzył ziołami! — Oby go żywcem odarł ze skóry pan borów, Tane-Mahuta! — Dziecko mi urzekł! — Zdrajca Marankagua! Fałszywy czarodziej! — Krowom moim odmówił mleko! — Złajnik! — Parszywy pies mu kobongiem''kobong'' — przodek. autorski! Lawinę okrzyków wstrzymał itonguar powtórnym uderzeniem w pawęż. Uciszyli się, a on zakończył: — W porozumieniu z przyjaciółmi moimi, a wodzami waszymi, Atahualpą i Izaną, radzę wam, wojownicy Itonganów, wybrać teraz kilku ludzi znających dobrze przesmyki prowadzące ze stoków północnych łańcucha gór na południe, w kraj naszych wrogów. Przewodnicy ci poprowadzą dwa bitne oddziały, złożone z najdzielniejszych, i urządzą zasadzkę. Po tych słowach wystąpił z grona wodzów doświadczony w boju Ngahue i skłoniwszy się, odpowiedział: — Umiłowany przez bogów i mężów, Itonguarze! Dwóch znam tylko ludzi, na których w tej ważkiej sprawie polegać można: Izanę i Ksingu. Oni tylko znają góry z tej i tamtej strony jak myśliwy swoją tajstrę i skaczą ponad czeluściami przepaści jak skalne antylopy. — Więc oni będą przewodnikami — odparł itonguar i zwrócił się do Rady Dziesięciu: — Wodzowie Itongo, czy możecie wskazać nam ludzi sposobniejszych? Milczenie zatwierdziło wybór. Wystąpił arcykapłan Huanako. — Mężowie plemienia Itongo — rzekł głęboko wzruszony — kapłani, wodzowie i wojownicy! Trzydzieści dni temu duch króla Ayakuczo odszedł na słońce. Opuścił nas władca i ojciec, nie pozostawiając syna — następcy. Był ostatnią odroślą wielkiego rodu, który się od boga wywodził. Od dni trzydziestu jesteśmy jak owce bez pasterza. Zwyczajem przodków naszych było nazajutrz po śmierci króla przystępywać do obioru nowego. Teraz stało się inaczej i ważka sprawa pozostała w zawieszeniu aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Może tak i lepiej. Może wahanie się starszych wyjdzie na dobre ludowi. Bo zaprawdę w trudnym znaleźliśmy się położeniu. Ojcowie nasi powierzali tę najwyższą w narodzie godność mężowi, który łączył w swej osobie cnoty wodza i przymioty itonguara. Takim był Ayakuczo, takim ojciec jego, Lahore, takim dziad Jefnares i pradziad Kastambo. Lecz ród ten wymarł. Mężowie Itongo! Któż dziś jest najgodniejszym ich następcą? Kto w sposób cudowny łączy męstwo i mądrość wodza z tajemną władzą rozumienia świata duchów i zmarłych? Czyż naprawdę nie ma między nami takiego męża? Itonganie? Kto ostrzegł nas przed zdrajcą i przygotował do boju? Kto w dniach trzydziestu dokonał dzieła niesłychanego u nas od wieków? Kto wystawił armię bitną i sprawną w obrotach, jak koło garncarskie w rękach mistrzowskiego zduna? Kto zaopatrzył tę armię w spiżę na całe miesiące i wyposażył w nowy rodzaj broni? — Itonguar! Itonguar! — przerwały mu entuzjastyczne okrzyki. — Wyście powiedzieli — podjął starzec, opanowując wrzawę gestem ręki. — Niech się stanie wedle woli waszej. — Rado Dziesięciu, zatwierdź przez powstanie wolę ludu! Chwilę po wezwaniu starca trwała naprężona cisza. Oczy wojowników spoczęły wyczekująco na starszyźnie. Lecz niedługo czekali. Pierwszy powstał z miejsca najdzielniejszy z wodzów, Izana, po nim najdoświadczeńszy, Ngahue, za ich przykładem poszedł Ksingu i wszyscy inni bez wyjątku. Wtedy Huanako położył rękę na ramieniu itonguara i rzekł wśród uroczystego milczenia: — Rada Dziesięciu i lud plemienia Itonganów Jasnych wybiera cię swym królem. Odtąd będziesz się zwał Czandaurą, czyli Darem Duchów. Tu arcykapłan odwrócił się twarzą ku ludowi i zawołał wielkim głosem: — Król Czandaura niech żyje! — Niech żyje! — odgrzmiały tłumy. — Niech żyje! — powtórzyły echa borów. Gniewosz wzniósł włócznię ponad głową i gdy się uciszyło, odpowiedział jednym słowem: — Przyjmuję. Otoczyła go Rada Dziesięciu wśród oznak czci i hołdu. Król każdemu uścisnął rękę i z każdym zamienił parę słów. Dłużej zatrzymał dłoń Atahualpy. — Będziesz moim naczelnym wodzem — rzekł w języku Itonganów. — Wszak nie odmówisz mi i nadal swej pomocy? Peterson przymknął filuternie jedno oko. — Do stu tajfunów! — mruknął po angielsku. — Grasz swą rolę niczym Garrick''Garrick, David'' (1717–1779) — aktor angielski, słynny wykonawca ról szekspirowskich. edytorski. Gotowem zapomnieć wobec ciebie języka w gębie. Masz minę urodzonego króla. Niech cię diabli, John! A głośno, w języku Itonganów: — Wola Waszej Królewskiej Mości jest dla mnie rozkazem. I uścisnął rękę Czandaury. Król w asyście świty, radnych i kapłanów ruszył ku świątyni Pele, by tu z rąk arcykapłana przyjąć insygnia władzy i błogosławieństwo. Chram bogini miał kształt rotundy przykrytej płaskim dachem, z którego środka strzelał ku niebu ścięty stożek wieży naśladującej krater. Strop świątyni wspierał się na czterdziestu kolumnach, rozstawionych kolisto podwójnym rzędem. Jeden z nich opasywał przybytek bóstwa po stronie zewnętrznej i wraz ze stropem tworzył rodzaj przedsionka, drugi rząd kolumn obiegał dokoła wnętrze. Obie kolumnady rozdzielało przepierzenie z jaspisu, tworzące ścianę świątyni. W środku, w okrągłym zagłębieniu wyłożonym kostkami bazaltu, płonął wieczysty ogień podsycany ręką kapłanki i strażniczki. Na ścianach widniały rzeźbione i malowane wizerunki bogów i marmurowe tablice zapełnione pismem obrazkowym. W powietrzu unosiła się woń ziół i kadzideł. Gdy orszak Czandaury wkroczył do gontyny, obie kapłanki zniknęły za zasłoną rozgradzającą wnętrze na dwie połowy. Huanako wrzucił do dymiącej obok ogniska urny szczyptę peruwiańskiego balsamu i zdjął ze ściany oznaki władzy królewskiej. Z naczynia buchnął niebieski dym i napełnił chram słodkimi woniami. Arcykapłan wdział na barki Czanduary poncho barwione w szafranie, głowę jego przyozdobił kołpakiem z błyszczącym nad czołem błękitnym soliterem''soliter'' — pojedynczo oprawiony duży kamień szlachetny. edytorski, a na palec średni ręki lewej włożył mu złoty pierścień. Król ukląkł i pochylił głowę. Starzec położył na niej obie dłonie i patrząc w niebo przeglądające przez otwór szczytowy, rzekł: — Synu i królu mój, przyjm błogosławieństwo na drogę nowego żywota. Wodzowie uderzyli włóczniami o puklerze. W świątyni rozległ się chrzęst żelaza na znak, że panowanie króla rozpoczęło się pod hasłem wojny. Ceremoniał był skończony. — Wszyscy wyszli. Król pozostał sam, by spędzić w świątyni godzinę na rozmowie z boginią Pele i duszą własną. Gdy przebrzmiały echa ostatnich kroków, powstał i oparty o jedną z kolumn, wpatrzył się zamyślony w zwoje dymu wysnuwające się z urny. Był w szczególnym nastroju. Do niedawna igraszka w ręku sił nieznanych, młodzieniec wątpliwego pochodzenia, zawdzięczający wykształcenie i pozycję społeczną tajemniczym właściwościom, przykuty węzłami „wdzięczności” do obcego mu człowieka — dziś był królem. Na odległym wprawdzie, zapomnianym przez świat skrawku ziemi — jednak niemniej królem. I czuł się nim naprawdę. Oceniał w całej pełni wielkość władzy, którą rozporządzał. Jak mocarz trzymał w ręku zbiorową duszę swych poddanych, tę pierwotną, niemal dziecięcą, naiwnie prostą duszę. I zdawało mu się, że przejrzał ją na wylot, od serca do serca, od głowy do głowy, że zna ich wszystkich — tych czerwonobrunatnych braci, że przestali już dla niego być środowiskiem cieni i zagadek. Jak olbrzym z baśni położył ich sobie wszystkich na dłoni, zważył, zmierzył i może teraz nimi podrzucać jak żongler kulami. Z uśmiechem przypomniał sobie przestrogę Huanaki: „Gdybyś sprzeniewierzył się prawom tej wyspy i chciał pójść swoją drogą, będziesz miał przeciwko sobie i ludzi jej, i bogów”. — Naiwny, dobry starzec! Któż by „sprzeniewierzał się”, któż by łamał, jeśli można przekształcić, przerobić, nagiąć do swej woli? Po co druzgotać, jeśli można ulepić jak wosk wedle własnego upodobania? Zamiast przeskoczyć, czyż nie lepiej obejść? I zaśmiał się cicho. Zafalowała zasłona z zielonej tappy i z głębi chramu wyszła Rumi. Od ucieczki Marankagui nie widział jej ani razu. Teraz wydała mu się smuklejsza i jakby surowsza. Może miejsce dodawało powagi, może strój kapłanki, prosty i pozbawiony ozdób niewieścich. Patrzyła spokojnie wielkimi, słodkimi oczyma sarny. Skłonił się przed nią nisko. — Księżniczko Rumi, jakżeś piękna w twej szacie surowej! — Pokłon ci, Czandauro — odpowiedziała. — Pokłon ci, królu mój i panie! Jakżem szczęśliwa, że wolno mi powitać cię tym imieniem. — Tobie je zawdzięczam, Rumi. — Mnie, Czandauro? Żartujesz chyba z poddanki twojej? — Gdybyś nie ostrzegła mnie przed Marankaguą, nie stałbym dziś na tym miejscu i nie podziwiałbym twojej urody, księżniczko. Pokraśniała i spuściła oczy. — Schlebiasz mi, królu. Ostrzegłam cię za późno. Życie zawdzięczasz tylko własnemu męstwu. Podniosła oczy i rzekła z entuzjazmem: — Biłeś się jak lew, Czandauro. Marankagua jest podłym zdrajcą, ale dzielnym wojownikiem. Mało kto sprostał mu w walce wręcz. A jednak wytrąciłeś mu nóż z ręki jak dziecku. — Obecność twoja, Rumi, była mi bodźcem do męstwa. Nie chciałem w oczach twoich uchodzić za niedołęgę. — Cóż mogło tobie, królu, zależeć na tym, co myśli o tobie czerwonoskóra córa borów? Nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi. Jestem dla ciebie jak kamień przydrożny. — Mylisz się, piękna dziewczyno — zaprzeczył żywo. — Uroda twoja zarzuciła mi na szyję niewidzialne lasso i niewoli ku sobie. Myślałem o tobie nieraz w ciągu tych dni trzydziestu. Cofnęła się przerażona żywością jego słów. — Nie wolno mi marzyć o szczęściu — odpowiedziała smutno. — Jestem kapłanką i muszę pozostać dziewicą. Zatrzymał ją, chwyciwszy za rękę. — Rumi! — mówił miękko, gładząc dłonią jej warkocze. — Rumi! Miłość łamie wszystkie przeszkody i nie da się odstraszyć nikomu. Czemu dziś nie wykwita szkarłatna róża w gaju włosów twoich? — Róża jest kwiatem krwi i namiętności. Nie przystoi kapłance. — A jednak owej nocy ustroiłaś nią głowę. — Zapomniałam na chwilę o tym, kim jestem. I źle zrobiłam, Czandauro. Chciał ją objąć, lecz odskoczyła w porę i zwinna jak gazela wspięła się na ołtarz, ukryty za kotarą. Nadstawiła uszu i położyła palec na ustach. — Ktoś tu nadchodzi — szepnęła, blednąc. — Pewnie wracają po ciebie, królu. Zapuść zasłonę i stań przed ogniskiem. Czandaura jednym skokiem znalazł się znów pod kolumną. Uczynił to w samą porę, bo w tej chwili podwoje chramu rozchyliły się i weszli Izana i Ksingu. — Najdostojniejszy władco — przemówił pierwszy — poszukiwacze świętego ziela tonga powrócili. Czy dowódca ich, Mahana, może zdać ci sprawę z przebiegu wędrówki? Czandaura spojrzał na wskazówkę zegara słonecznego, co znaczył czas na bramie gontyny. — Gdy cień przesunie się na godzinę trzecią po południu, każcie mu stawić się w wietnicy przed moim obliczem. Tymczasem niech pielgrzymi wezmą kąpiel i nasycą głód i pragnienie. Wodzowie skłonili się i wyszli. Król przez jakiś czas stał niezdecydowany w środku świątyni i spoglądał na zasłonę. Lecz gdy ani jeden fałd jej nie zadrgał i żaden szelest nie przerywał ciszy, opuścił i on przybytek patronki wulkanu. Powrót tongalerów był zdarzeniem dnia. Wydzierano ich sobie z rąk, zasypywano pytaniami. Każdy chciał przed innymi zaspokoić ciekawość. Jak się okazało, wyprawa natrafiła na przeszkody, które spowodowały opóźnienie powrotu. Drogę wśród górskich parowów w części zalała woda wezbranych strumieni, w części zatarasowały naniesione przez burzę i powódź głazy. Ostatecznie trudności pokonano i zapas zebranego ziela przedstawiał się wcale pokaźnie. Największe wrażenie wywołała wiadomość o spotkaniu z Marankaguą. Członkowie wyprawy, wysłani w góry natychmiast po zapadnięciu w tej sprawie uchwały w wietnicy, nie wiedzieli oczywiście nic o jego ucieczce i szaman również ani słówkiem z tym się nie zdradził. Obecność swą niespodziewaną w górach tłumaczył misją zbadania przesmyków powierzoną mu rzekomo przez Radę Dziesięciu. Spotkanie miało miejsce niedawno, bo onegdaj rano, czyli dwadzieścia osiem dni po zniknięciu czarownika. Marankagua wyrażał się z uznaniem o białym itonguarze i jego pierwszych krokach. Wezwany przez tongalerów do wspólnego powrotu, oświadczył, że musi pozostać jeszcze w górach, by zbadać dokładniej teren przyszłej walki. Znikł im z oczu równie nagle, jak się pojawił. Tylko z naczelnikiem wyprawy miał podobno dłuższą rozmowę, po której Mahana dał hasło do natychmiastowego powrotu. Takie wieści krążyły po osadzie, zanim przyszło do urzędowej relacji w obliczu króla. Sprawozdanie Mahany nie przyniosło nic nowego, owszem, zdawało się nawet skąpsze w szczegółach. Naczelnik tongalerów rozwodził się szeroko nad trudnościami, z którymi musieli walczyć, i z dumą podkreślał piękne wyniki zbioru, a tylko krótko i mimochodem wspomniał o spotkaniu ze zbiegłym szamanem. Lecz właśnie ten szczegół najwięcej zainteresował młodego władcę. Czandaura kilkakrotnie przerywał mu opowiadanie i wypytywał o słowa i zachowanie się Marankagui. Mahana odpowiadał zwięźle, uporczywie powtarzając to samo. W końcu król zaniechał indagacji w tym kierunku i zapytał, czy przypadkiem nie spotkali oddziału wysłanego niemal jednocześnie z tongalerami dla przebłagania bogini Pele. Mahana dał odpowiedź przeczącą. Nigdzie nie natknęli na ślad braci-błagalników. Zresztą nic w tym dziwnego, bo drogi ich rozchodziły się już od Doliny Wielkiej Siklawy i biegły w kierunkach wprost przeciwnych. Na tym wyczerpał się temat rozmowy i król dał znak, że posłuchanie skończone. Po odejściu Mahany poprosił Izanę i Atahualpę, by przed wieczorem zechcieli go odwiedzić, a Huanakę, by odebrał od Mahany zapas zebranej tongi i dopilnował złożenia go w spichlerzu obok świątyni boga Oro. Po oddaniu tych zleceń Czandaura opuścił wietnicę i poszedł odpocząć w swym toldzie. Była wtedy godzina piąta po południu. Zbieracze tongi byli wciąż bohaterami dnia i ośrodkiem ogólnego zainteresowania. Po zaspokojeniu pierwszego głodu zaczęli szeroko i dokładnie opisywać przebieg podróży. Przy tym gwoli pokrzepienia ducha i odwilżenia gardła strudzonego gawędą często zaglądali do kubków i kalabasów. Lecz czy nalewka z owoców, „algarobo”, była dla nich za mało esencjonalną, a „guarapo” za mdłe i niezbyt podniecające, dosypywali sobie do pucharków od czasu do czasu niby od niechcenia parę szczypt sproszkowanego ziela. Któryś z lepszych obserwatorów zauważył to i nabrał ochoty do tajemniczej ingrediencji''ingrediencja'' (z łac.) — składnik. edytorski. Więc nalał i sobie szklanicę limoniady i przy najbliższej sposobności, gdy jeden z tongalerów sięgnął do woreczka z zielem, poprosił go, by się z nim podzielił. Tamten spojrzał kwaśno, ale ostatecznie spełnił prośbę. Przykład podziałał i niebawem kilkunastu ludzi raczyło się napojem zmieszanym z tongą. Bracia zbieracze zwierzyli się innym pod wielkim sekretem, że Marankagua, spotkawszy ich w górach, radził każdemu zaopatrzyć się potajemnie w zapas świętego ziela i zaraz po powrocie zażyć go do woli z pierwszym lepszym napojem. Gdy mu jeden z nich przedstawiał, że tonga — to przecież ziele święte, przeznaczone wyłącznie dla itonguarów w chwilach wyjątkowych, szaman zaśmiał się szydersko i nazwał to przesądem niegodnym mężów. Po wypiciu dopiero otworzą im się oczy na rzeczy z tamtej strony i będą mądrzy jak bogowie. Rada kusiciela odniosła pożądany skutek. Koło siódmej wieczorem połowa osady bredziła jak w malignie. Krzyki pijanych wojowników mieszały się z wyciem przerażenia wywołanego przez wizje. Bo napój z torebek nasiennych bielunia czerwonego, znanego w świecie naukowym pod nazwą datura stramonium, działa odurzająco jak narkotyk i powoduje zwidzenia. To, co dla medium jak Gniewosz było środkiem do przyśpieszenia transu, użyte w dawkach nadmiernych przez osobników o organizmach normalnych, stało się źródłem bezmyślnych widzeń i halucynacji. Po zapadnięciu zmierzchu wieś Itonganów wyglądała na osadę szaleńców. Z pochodniami w ręku jedni tańczyli jak opętani, drudzy uciekali w popłochu przed niewidzialnymi widmami, inni, pogrążeni w ekstatycznej kontemplacji, wpatrywali się w zwodnicze obrazy przestrzeni. A tymczasem na drugim końcu osady, w toldzie królewskim, toczyła się rozmowa między Czandaurą, Atahualpą i Izaną. Kapitan był chmurny i niezadowolony. — Zachowanie się tego Mahany bardzo mi się nie podoba — mówił, pykając z wiśniowej fajeczki. — A ty co o tym sądzisz, Izano? Wódz wydobył ze skórzanego woreczka na piersiach parę korzonków jankony, włożył do ust, pożuł, a resztę wypluwszy w kąt izby, odpowiedział: — Mój biały brat mówi prawdę. I mnie się widzi, że język Mahany jest rozdwojony jak u węża, a słowa jego podobne przykrywkom z liści i gałęzi na wilcze doły. Spojrzał królowi w oczy. — Rozmawiałem z kilku wojownikami, którzy wrócili z gór. — No, i czego się od nich dowiedział brat mój? — zachęcił Czandaura do dalszych zwierzeń. — Uszy Mahany były otwarte na słowa czarownika. — Domyślałem się tego — wtrącił Peterson. — A jednak przed obliczem twoim, Czandauro, słowa Mahuny skąpe były i rzadkie jak uśmiech słońca w dżdżyste dnie jesieni. — I ja to spostrzegłem. — Gdy Huanako kazał sobie oddać zebraną tongę, okazało się, że jest jej o wiele mniej, niż się spodziewał. Zasiek w spichrzu przeznaczony na święte ziele wypełnił się zaledwie do połowy. — Do stu zapowietrzonych taberanów! — wrzasnął Atahualpa i grzmotnął w stół, aż podskoczyły na nim szklanki. — Założę się, że połowę skradł ten łajdak, Marankagua. Podzielili się, złodzieje. Temu staremu wydze przyda się ten narkotyk do oszukiwania nowych sprzymierzeńców. Zechce znów wśród Czarnych odgrywać rolę Wielkiej Medycyny i itonguara. Izana skrzywił się nieznacznie. Szanował bardzo swego białego kolegę, ale nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do jego przekleństw. Czuł przed nimi trwogę. — Nie wzywaj imienia złych duchów niepotrzebnie, Atahualpo — upomniał go. — W każdym razie — zabrał głos Czandaura — są tu jakieś matactwa i pachnie zmową. Musimy przeciwdziałać, i to bezzwłocznie. Ty, Atahualpo, każ rozstawić natychmiast silne straże. A ty, Izano, wraz z Ksingu, jak było postanowione, jeszcze tej nocy przed zejściem księżyca weźcie swoich ludzi i obsadźcie przesmyki górskie od strony południowej. Ja z resztą wojowników nadciągnę tam w pośpiesznych marszach. Wszedł Ngahue. Twarz starego wodza zdradzała troskę i niepokój. — Źle się dzieje, królu — mówił zdyszany od wytężonego biegu. — Połowa wojowników spita tongą hałasuje i rzuca się jak gromada opętanych. Czandaura zmarszczył się: — Kto rozdał pomiędzy nich ziele? — Sami wzięli od tongalerów. Peterson zaklął siarczyście. — Tajemnica zniknięcia połowy zapasu rozwiązana! A to łotry! Czandaura już przypasywał miecz do boku. — Nie ma ani chwili do stracenia! — wołał cały wzburzony. — Atahualpo, każ zagrać na alarm i zarządź zbiórkę co trzeźwiejszych! Postaramy się zaraz, by im wywietrzała tonga ze łbów. Izano, przygotuj swój oddział do wymarszu i weź z sobą Ksingu! Już mieli opuścić toldo, gdy z zewnątrz doszła ich wrzawa rozpaczliwych krzyków. Czandaura wypadł pierwszy na podwórzec i spostrzegł, że część osady w płomieniach. Tłum kobiet i dzieci wśród jęków i pisków toczył się falą czarnych sylwet w stronę północną osiedla. Jakiś wyrostek nadbiegł zdyszany i krzyknął: — Intonganie Czarni wpadli na naszych! Rżną ludzi i palą wigwamy! Taberany sprzysięgły się z nimi przeciw Jasnym! Król, a za nim wodzowie rzucili się w kierunku szalejącego żywiołu. Po drodze spotkali kilkunastu mężczyzn bez broni, z wykrzywionymi konwulsyjnie twarzami. Ngahue splunął na nich z pogardą: — Pijanice i tchórze! Lecz byli wśród nich i trzeźwi. Na widok Czandaury i wodzów zatrzymali się zawstydzeni. Gdzie który poskoczył do najbliższej chaty po włócznię lub tomahawk. Sformował się mały oddział. Król objął osobiście komendę. — Naprzód! — krzyknął, wywijając nad głową swym świeżo ukutym mieczem. Dotarli do zaatakowanej części osady. Mnóstwo czarnych postaci uwijało się jak diabły, tnąc na prawo i lewo bez miłosierdzia. Jaśni bronili się słabo, pijani, zaskoczeni i zdezorganizowani. Tylko garstka przytomnych na umyśle skupiła się dokoła wietnicy i odpierała zacięcie następującego wroga. Spostrzegłszy Czandaurę na czele oddziału, podnieśli okrzyk radości i natarli ze zdwojoną energią. Król znalazł się w osierdziu boju. Z błyskawicą w oku, ze zbrużdżonym od gniewu czołem szerzył dokoła siebie straszliwe spustoszenie. Brzeszczot jego miecza połyskujący w łunie płonących wigwamów spadał jak piorun na karki, rzeźbił okrutnie piersi i szyje, rozdzierał plecy, jak żądło żmii zatapiał się w serca. Boków jego pilnowali wiernie wściekły Atahualpa i metodyczny Ngahue. Kapitan klął, aż uszy więdły, i nie wypuszczając z ust swej fajeczki, puszczał w coraz to dzikszy taniec klingę swej wedle własnego pomysłu zrobionej szpady. W zapale wojennym zapomniał zupełnie o kategoriach miejsca i przestrzeni i ryczał jak opętany w języku ojczystym: — Niech żyje Jego Królewska Mość Jerzy VII! Niech żyje Anglia! Tymczasem Ngahue milczkiem, bez emfazy, lecz skutecznie, ciął tomahawkiem. Odsiecz kierowana osobiście przez króla podziałała jak cud. Oddział jego, zrazu szczupły i słabo uzbrojony, wzrastał ze zdumiewającą szybkością. Jak spod ziemi wyrastali wojownicy i stawali karnie u boku władcy. Czandaura poczuł się na siłach i szepnął na ucho Ngahuemu. — Niechaj brat mój weźmie z sobą trzydziestu zuchów, obejdzie świątynię Oro i uderzy na tych czarnych drabów z lewej. Oskrzydlimy ich. — Niech Manu ma cię w swojej opiece, dzielny królu! — odpowiedział wódz. — Idę spełnić rozkaz. I chyłkiem okrążył ze swoimi chram boga. W zamęcie walki jakiś olbrzymi przeciwnik zamierzył się włócznią na Czandaurę. Atahualpa zasłonił go wprawdzie tarczą, lecz pocisk przebił górny brzeg puklerza i przeszył ramię króla. Ognie zamigotały w oczach Czandaury. Stłumił okrzyk bólu i wściekły rzucił się na napastnika. Zadźwięczały o siebie miecz i tomahawk, aż posypały się iskry i odpadły. I po raz drugi zwarły się bronie, i po raz drugi rozłączyły bez skutku. Aż przy trzecim wypadzie miecz Czandaury dosięgnął Czarnego w czoło. Olbrzym zachwiał się i wypuścił z rąk siekierę. Unieśli go w cienie nocy towarzysze. — To był Tarmakore, król Itonganów Czarnych — zawołał Izana, walczący mężnie jak wilk „aguara”. — Niech żyje król Czandaura! — Niech żyje Czandaura! — powtórzyli rozentuzjazmowani wojownicy. Zwycięski pojedynek władców rozstrzygnął o wyniku walki. Napastnicy załamali się. Ataki ich osłabły, straciły inicjatywę i pewność. Gdy na dobitkę odezwały się okrzyki bojowe oskrzydlającego oddziału Ngahuego, poszli w rozsypkę. Rozpoczął się pościg. Czandaura, choć ranny i krwią broczący, kazał podać sobie konia. — John — perswadował mu Peterson. — Daj sobie wpierw zaopatrzyć ramię. Zbyt silnie krwawi. Ja już z tymi hultajami skończę. Pozwól, że cię wyręczę. Lecz Gniewosz, podniecony walką i zwycięstwem, nie chciał ani słyszeć o tym. — Później, później. Teraz nie ma czasu na takie drobiazgi. I dosiadł konia. Oczy jego szukały kogoś w kotłowisku uciekających wrogów. Spiął konia i popędził w kierunku swej toldy za oddziałem zbiegów, którzy chyłkiem przekradali się w tę stronę. Jeden z nich, na przedzie, spostrzegł prześladowcę, zatrzymał się, napiął łuk i strzelił. Świsnął wąsaty pocisk tuż koło ucha Czandaury i zatopił się w sercu nocy. Król ściągnął boki rumaka ostrogami i w kilku potężnych susach dopędził tylne szeregi uciekających. Z okna chaty płonącej przy drodze wyśliznął się długi jęzor ognia i oświecił jaskrawo ich twarze. Czandaura wydał okrzyk gniewu i zemsty. Poznał w przywódcy oddziału Marankaguę. Szaman rączy jak jeleń pędził w stronę świątyni Pele. Król zabiegł mu drogę i ciął szablą, mierząc w głowę. Czarownik zręcznie uchylił się i dotarł do wrótni chramu. Zanim Czandaura zdołał zsiąść z konia i wtargnąć za nim do wnętrza, tamten wypadł z gontyny drugą stroną, unosząc w ramionach kapłankę Rumi. Z krzewów akacji obok świątyni wysunął się czekający tu już widocznie od pewnego czasu Mahana z dwoma końmi i podał szamanowi jednego z nich. Marankagua przerzucił ciało omdlałej dziewczyny przez łęk siodła i już wkładał lewą nogę w strzemię, gdy spostrzegł nad sobą straszliwe oczy Czandaury. Szabla króla zawisła nad jego głową powtórnie. Lecz cios jej wstrzymany w drodze przez tarczę sprzymierzeńca drasnął mu tylko skroń i rozorał głęboko policzek. Marankagua otarł krew rękawem opończy i korzystając z chwilowej bezczynności wroga, odjechał z branką i Mahaną w pełnym galopie. Czandaura nie mógł już ich ścigać. Cios zadany szamanowi był ostatnim wysiłkiem, na który umiał się zdobyć w tej chwili. Wyczerpany upływem krwi zesunął się nieprzytomny z siodła na ziemię. Znalazła go Wajmuti i z trudem zawlokła do chramu. Potem z jękiem i płaczem pobiegła do Huanaki. Gdy przyszli do świątyni wodzowie i kapłani, zastali Czandaurę pogrążonego wciąż w mrokach niepamięci. Arcykapłan skropił mu twarz jakimś ożywczo pachnącym płynem i wcedził w usta parę kropel „guarapo”. Król otworzył oczy i zapytał: — Gdzie Rumi? A gdy mu nikt nie odpowiedział, znów przymknął ociężałe powieki... ----